The invention relates to a male specific device which in particular relates to means that are meant to stretch or maintain the glans penis, thereby keeping the glans penis of the penis from retracting into the foreskin or body of the male. Alternately the foreskin is retracted from the glans penis.
There exists prior art for extending the penis, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,416,460 and 7,802,577. Other US patents for the purpose of maintaining an erection exists, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,713,830, 8,764,628 and US Patent 2012/0197074.
The anatomy of the penis which is the copulatory organ of the male of higher vertebrates in mammals also provides the channel by which urine leaves the body. The human penis is anatomically divided into two continuous areas, the body and the root and the penis is located directly below the area of the male torso between the legs. The root is long and cylindrical within the body and it expands into a mushroom-shaped structure called the glans penis. The body covers the root and terminates in a foreskin which covers the glans penis. This foreskin many times is fully or partially removed in a process called circumcision. Running through the center of the cylindrical root of the penis is the urethra, a common passage for semen and urine; the urethra ends in a slitlike opening at the tip of the glans penis.